Sleepless Nights
by deadwalking2261
Summary: Rick and Michonne's trials and tribulations as a couple. How will they work it out, how will their friends take it, and how will citizens of the ASZ react to their upcoming addition to the family? Richonne stuff and your daily dose of unnecessary feels. M rating just to play it safe, I still haven't decided on whether or not there will be any graphic-ness to this story yet.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So I was once again inspired by the fantastic OTP Prompts blog on Tumblr and I'm unbelievably thankful for those damn prompts because without them I probably wouldn't have been writing lately. I also need to thank a good friend of mine because she's really been lighting the fire under me to get back in the game. Reading her work inspires me so this is for her!

I do not own the characters of The Walking Dead, they belong to Robert Kirkman. This is all for my own personal amusement.

Prompt: Imagine Muse A of your OTP is pregnant. Muse A complains to Muse B that they can't get any sleep because the baby has been kicking Muse A nonstop since last night. So, Muse B gathers Muse A in their arms, sits them on their lap, and rubs Muse A's stomach to help them feel better.

* * *

She hadn't slept in what felt like weeks. Her nights were spent tossing and turning, back and forth desperately trying to find an even somewhat comfortable position. Her clothes were either too tight or too lose, hanging over her once muscular frame like a tent. When she had first mentioned this to Carl he had burst out laughing, but only before she stopped him dead in his tracks with a glare that could burn the sun. Her days were spent patrolling the community, katana slung across her shoulder all the while absentmindedly stroking her ever-growing belly. Rick liked pointing out that she would sing or hum to the baby when they were alone or when she was absolutely lost in thought. But right now those always fond memories faded into the deeper recesses of her mind and all she could focus on was her much needed slumber, but needless to say that intense focus only fueled her thoughts and that in turn kept her more awake.

Tonight was worse than most. She'd been up the past few nights and now the baby was in a state of constant activity, constantly kicked or wriggling around. She was irritated, her eyes hung heavy, and she felt like she was moving in slow motion, limbs feeling like they were trudging through cement. Rick was being unbelievably sweet as of late, making sure she ate regularly, took over extra shifts so she could spend some time off her feet. Carl joined them in their daily rounds, acting as a constable in training, reporting back anything awry or off. He, much like his father, was caring for her just as much. They kept the house as quiet as they could at night, hopeful that the silence would lull her to sleep. No such luck, and here she was, once again, getting back out of bed in search of the only person who could calm her. She tiptoed as best she could as to not wake the rest of her family. Carl had long since gone to bed, checking on his baby sister before doing so, and Daryl and Carol had gone a few hours after him. Rick however had refused, insistent that she would fall asleep more easily without him by her side. As much as she respected and loved the man, he was sometimes so stupidly wrong. All she wanted was to curl up next to him and snuggle as close as she could to her little one's daddy.

Sometimes she couldn't help but laugh, how normal this all was in such in abnormal reality. Her pregnancy hormones were running rampant and this took more getting used to than the walker outbreak ever had. Nights like this she couldn't help but remember when she first suspected that she was pregnant. A few months after they had started getting intimate she had felt off. She got dizzy easily, got nauseous frequently and tired a lot quicker than she ever had before. And then she was late. Before that she had dismissed her other symptoms, convincing herself that she was somehow getting sick. The flu, a bad case of the common cold if she was lucky. But then she noticed that Mother Nature had ignored her, and that's when the alarms started blaring. Surprisingly enough the first person she went to was Deanna. She wanted the woman to know that in nine short months their community would once again be welcoming a child for all to ooh and aah at. She had taken Michonne off guard, offered her a cup of tea and sat her down for a nice chat. She assured the younger that they would take the necessary precautions to ensure she had a successful pregnancy, but before that she asked Michonne if she was certain she was carrying.

"Well no, I suppose not. The symptoms are all there but no. I don't have a test if that's what you're getting at."

Without further prying, Deanna went to the bottom cabinet of her island, pulled a box out from its wrapping in a brown paper bag, handed it to Michonne and sent her home.

"No rush. Take it when you're ready. Just let me know when you're certain?" Michonne nodded, went to leave and was stopped by the elder woman's gentle hold around her wrist.

"You call the shots here, you hear me? You do what you want and I'll make sure it happens. We don't need any more tragedy 'round here." She released her grip and Michonne headed home, nearly in tears as she went. Damn hormones.

After her encounter with Alexandria's head honcho she took the test immediately, waited the necessary time span and checked the results. This time she couldn't hold back her tears, and instead she let the flow freely down her cheeks, simultaneously excited and terrified, but not for the same reason as most expectant mothers. She wasn't sure how long this all would last, and the last thing she wanted was to give birth and raise a child among the chaos and gore of this world. But now she wouldn't dwell on it. Couldn't let herself, or those thoughts would return and she would sink back into that desolate place that no one should have to live. Instead she would wait. Wait for Rick to come home from patrol, wait until dinner was over, where she could talk to him alone as the rest of the home spent the remainder of the night out and about the community. Until then she would relax, relieved of her duties for the day, she allowed herself to take a warm and comforting shower. Allowing the heat of the droplets to cascade over her, over them both, as the stress of the day spilled out, leaving her warm, secure, and safe, if even for a moment. She soaped up, rinsed and spent some extra time gingerly rubbing the smooth area of her abdomen. Tracing small patterns along the muscle, remembering her first experience being pregnant. She smiled sadly in remembrance, hoping that this time things would turn out a little better.

As she descended down the stairs to find Rick she was hit with the memory of telling him.

She had stuck to her plan. After the dishes were done, after Carl had gone with Carol to an event at Deanna's, Daryl was still out recruiting with Aaron, she had gone about telling the man, the one she was now willing to admit she loved. They had laid together on the couch, her tucked snug against him. He had his arm wrapped around her waist, hand splayed along her stomach, and instead of mustering up the courage to actually tell him she just intertwined their fingers and stroked the top of his hand with her thumb. She leaned back against him, cocking her head back further to see him, and she saw how he looked at her. She saw her own eyes reflected back in his, seeing nothing but love and affection.

"You know I love you right?" He furrowed his brows in response. She felt him tense slightly beneath her.

"It's just, I don't want you to doubt that. I know I haven't said it before, but I do need you to know that. For a while now I've known. I couldn't, I didn't want it to happen." She tightened her grip on his hand. "Once everything started hitting the fan I gave up hope on finding anyone, I didn't want to. Didn't want to need anyone. But I do. I need you….and Carl, Judith." She brought their joined hands up to her mouth, giving his palm a quick peck.

"I need us to be together, a family, all of us." She returned their hands back to her stomach and gave a relieved sign. She relaxed back against him, head returning to his chest, listening to the steady rhythm of his heart beating. He pulled her tighter to him, securing her as close as physically possible, before running his free hand slowly up and down the supple exposed skin of her belly. She hummed in response to the motions, feeling him smile against her as she did so.

"How long have you known?" She asked, stress gone, tone now teasing and playful.

"I've had my suspicions. You've been different lately, Carl's even noticed. You forget I've seen a pregnancy before?" He couldn't help but chuckle. "Figured I'd give you time. I'm glad you told me." He continued the massaging motions and planted a gentle kiss to the top of her head.

She smiled, remembering how nervous she'd been. Despite the sluggishness in her limbs, the cramping, and the sleeplessness, she knew she had somebody to turn to. Knew that she had a support system greater than she could have ever imagined. Sometimes she still couldn't believe how foolish she'd been, so scared to tell him.

She had no need to search for him. As soon as she reached the bottom of the stairs she could see the mass of curly hair that she'd grown to love. He was seated on the couch, a book in hand, flipping through the pages every so often. She stood there, admiring him, loving him. Smiling at the scene before her.

"Still can't sleep?" Damn, she must have been humming again.

Instead of answering she made her way over to his side, kissed his temple, and curled up against his side.

"Do you want me to head up with you, or?" She cut him off with a finger to the lips.

"No. Just stay here. I don't have as much wiggle room." He switched positions, now wrapping his arm around her, throwing a blanket over them both.

"He's still kicking!" She moaned and he replied with a hearty laugh. She couldn't suppress her groan.

"No you don't get to do that. It's not funny! Why don't you try sleeping with a little soccer player inside you?"

He pulled her closer still, pulling her onto his lap, moving her shirt up ever so slightly so he could rest his hand along the protruding belly.

She hummed in response to the warmth of his hand, curled against him more and pulled even more blanket onto herself.

"I'm cold too you know!" He mock moaned.

"So help me God Rick I will cut that hand off if you take anymore," She said as she pulled more yet onto her and the little one.

"Humpf, fine. You say that now but in a few months you'd miss it," He replied, tone soaking with innuendo.

She would've gone to elbow him but he jumped back in response to the tap tap of the little feet beneath his fingers.

"He really is a little soccer star isn't he?" His voice was so full of amazement she could scream.

"Mm hmm. It's what I've been trying to tell you," She said as more tiny kicks landed.

"Let's try and put him to bed." Rick covered her from head to toe with the fluffy blanket and massaged her belly, attempting to lull the little one. He traced patterns along her fleshy stomach and hummed along to "Carry on My Wayward Son," and within minutes both Mommy and baby were out.

"Michonne?" He whispered. "Michonne?" A little louder this time.

Once he made sure she was out, he gingerly tucked her into his arms, carried her up to bed, and made sure she was wrapped up good. He lay next to her, continuously rubbing the little one they both loved so dearly, before drifting off himself, but not before her graced her with a peck to the forehead and a whisper of "I love you too."


	2. Chapter 2: Sleepless Prequel

A/N: So a few of you wanted me to continue the story and since I had some ideas as to where to go with it I figured why not. This isn't really a direct follow up to Sleepless Nights, it's more of a prequel. Just a warning I play with time a lot in my writing and this is no exception. I hope you all enjoy.

p.s. I gave my beta a quick summary of the plot for this chapter and I hope you all have the same reaction she did! I may or may not continue with this series, I'm leaning more toward yay but who knows. Finals are coming up so it might not be right away but I'll try my best.

Warning: This will have a slightly higher rating due to content but it shouldn't be too bad, if you find it offensive I sincerely apologize.

* * *

She had hit the seventh month mark, her stomach now greatly protruding. There was no way to possibly hide the pregnancy, and surprisingly enough, she didn't want to.

She fondly fought back to the moment when everyone had found out and it brought a smile to her face. Deanna had decided to hold a meeting within the community not long after Michonne had confirmed the test results. For the most part everyone had been there, save for Daryl and Aaron who were still out on their scouting run. The woman had wanted it to be a party, and a party it was. There was music playing faintly in the background, and drinks and food were abundant and strewn all across the tables and counters.

Her and Rick had been the last to show up, arriving significantly later than the rest. Partly due to nerves, part due to the fact that Michonne couldn't seem to get ready in a timely fashion. In that moment they had been like any other couple, and it would have been funny it Rick wouldn't have been so aggravated. She was going back and forth between what to wear while he sat on the edge of the bed wondering when they could actually leave. He had been showered, dressed and ready for over an hour and everyone else had already left, so he was left sitting around, quite literally twiddling his thumbs, while she was in a tizzy over blouses and what matched what.

Carl had stuck around as long as he could, he had wanted to stay with them, had voiced his decision to stay with them for as long as they needed, but Michonne insisted that the boy run along and have fun with his friends. He denied that he'd made any and Michonne took the opportunity to tease him.

"Fine, then go and have a nice evening with your girlfriend."

Carl shot her a worried look and left before Rick could intervene and have the chance to question him about his so called "girlfriend."

He had been walking into the room when he overheard their conversation. He stayed near the stairs and gave them their privacy for the most part, minus the eavesdropping of course, but both of them were still too used to being alert and they had heard his footsteps as he'd been coming down. He was working at the buttons on his shirt when he had heard the "girlfriend" remark and he decided he'd join them, but before he had the opportunity Carl had made a bolt for the door and Rick made no move to stop him. He was happy that his son had a somewhat normal life. Happy that now the only reason he had to run was from his prying father versus running to actually save his life. It brought a smile to his face and he was rewarded for his good behavior with a peck on the cheek.

Michonne laughed and rolled her eyes at the actions of her two boys but she wasn't going to put a stop to it. Much like Rick, she was enjoying this newfound normalcy and she wanted to revel in it as much as possible. She gave Rick another kiss to the cheek before heading up to get read, but Rick had grown even more protective as the pregnancy progressed and he was hesitant to leave her alone for extended periods of time. So instead of going over to Deanna's early, or just waiting downstairs, he had followed her up and waited while she showered and rummaged through their closet for the perfect thing to wear.

She had been trying to convince him for months that she was fine, that she didn't need to constantly be by his side, but whenever she brought up the topic he always showed a visible shift in his demeanor. He would either shut down and be distant, or he would get angry, and she wasn't exactly fond of either display, so she'd force herself to back off.

They had fought early on in the pregnancy, quite frequently and rather brutally. He had been insistent that she stay home, damn near demanded that she relieve herself of her constable position. He wanted her nowhere near the walls should anything happen. She was sick of the demands, tired of the yelling and micromanaging. She had gone into a fury, accused him of never knowing her in the first place and had stormed out of the house. It wasn't just the fact that Rick was clueless to what she wanted or the type of personality she had, but it was her own inner turmoil that made her flee the emotionally raw tension that would surely settle throughout the home if she were to stay. She had made her way to the armory, grabbed a gun, and headed to the gates for some alone time where she could fume in peace.

She hadn't gone far, only a few minutes' walk outside the security of the community at most. She hadn't paid much attention to where she was going, instead let her feet take her to where she subconsciously wanted to go. She came across a fallen tree, took a seat on its trunk and she let her mind back to her old life.

She thought back to when Andre first started walking, when he had first smiled, when he had first giggled that contagious giggle that filled her with joy. At present she held back tears as she cradled the little belly that held her future, both her and Rick's future, and once again she found herself hopelessly lost, wondering if any of this was worth it.

As much as she wanted to believe that they could make a life here she was still left with a little sliver of uncertainty, it loomed constantly in the back of her mind. She knew. Knew that something so good could only last so long in a world like this. Sure they were safe for now, but who knew what would happen when others found their camp, when the walls weakened, when their supplies ran low.

She held the handgun tightly in her grasp, finger pressed gingerly against the trigger. She hadn't had this thought since she'd met Andrea, hadn't wanted it to ever come back, but recently it had been floating around, slipping in when she was exhausted, or mad, or on the brink of sleep.

She found it poking. Prodding at her mind, the temptation of sweet release alluring. It was drawing her in, beckoning her to listen.

Rick, Carl, Judi and the rest of their group had helped alleviate the suffocating feeling that had arisen since Andre's death. But now… she felt the pressure building. It was boiling over and drowning out all reasonable thought. She wasn't too sure if she'd come back, let herself fight to once again reach the surface. She smothered out those thoughts and bit her lip, allowing a silence to fill her dark and chaos ridden head. She rubbed her belly again, fingers trailing unbelievably slow over the bump before bringing the gun to her head. Here she had some control. She had the final say so. She wasn't afraid of death, wasn't stuck under anybody else's terms but her own.

At least she could let herself die with a shred of dignity.

She closed her eyes for what she thought was the final time, but as she went to pull the trigger she heard the cracking of twigs behind her and she drew the weapon quickly, ready to fire at the waiting target. If she was going out it would be at her own hand, not at the gaping jaws of some nightmarish walker.

It was Carl. The boy quickly threw his hands up and stood completely still, unwilling to move a muscle out of both fear and precaution.

"You wouldn't really do it, would you?" He asked, tears forming at the brim, ready to overflow. His face had taken on an ashen pallor and the tears started flowing down his cheeks, leaving glistening tracks as they went. She had never seen him look so helpless, so defeated. She lowered her gun and turned away from the child.

"You shouldn't be here. Go back home, it's not safe." She said, voice hard and emotionless, ignoring his question.

"I'm not leaving you." He said, taking a step forward.

"I would never, and you wouldn't leave me. You CAN'T leave me!"

She heard him walking toward her, more leaves and twigs snapping and sounding off as he did so. She had gone back to her seat on the trunk and he had taken the space beside her.

They sat in silence for what felt like hours, so she was barely able to hold back a gasp as he lunged at her, wrapping his arms around her waist and burying his head against her side. She felt her shirt dampen with tears, felt the warmth of the liquid seeping deeper into the material. Her heart broke further. Just because she was hurting didn't mean she wanted anyone else to.

Without even thinking she drew him close, fingers rubbing through his soft and hectic locks, comforting in a way only she knew how to, in a way only a _mother_ knew how to. He snuggled up against her, trying to soak in as much love and security he could. His mind was in a frenzy and he wanted to take what he could, for as long as she was here.

He was barely able to speak, chocking back the lump in his throat when he whispered, "I've already lost one Mom. I don't want to have lose another."

Now it was her who was suppressing tears. She hugged him even tighter and placed a kiss to the top of his head. She couldn't believe she had let herself go there, let everything come flooding back full force. She placed her fingers underneath his chin and brought it up lightly, making him meet her eyes.

"I'm scared. I've never been this scared." She let her thumb stroke his cheek, clearing away the wetness that stained his pale skin.

"I never wanted to find people. I was fine on my own." She dropped her head and gave a sigh before continuing.

"I didn't want to get close to anyone. And here I am." She looked back at him and attempted to smile. Failing, she went and moved some stray hairs away from his eyes, nodding with approval at her handiwork.

"You really need a haircut you know that?" She noted, attempting to lighten the mood. He smiled as heartless smile and gave a weak hiccup as a response.

"But here I am. Not only did I find people, but I found the worst kind. The kind that make you love them, make you get attached, make you care. And now I'm stuck. I love you, and your father. Your sister, Maggie, Carol, Daryl…everyone."

Her voice grew more and more unsteady as she spoke, words shaking as she allowed herself to speak the truth for the first time in what seemed like ages.

"My heart isn't mine anymore and that terrifies me something awful. And now, well now I love this little baby, and I don't know what's going to happen. He or she is going to grow up here, with safety and security. They're going to get used to a normal life and what happens then? What happens when the walls fail and we're back where we started, huh, what then? They won't survive."

Her tears finally fell forward and Carl latched onto her, hugging her and rubbing circles around her now trembling back.

"We'll fight but only for so long. And then you, Judi, the baby… you'll be on your own. I don't care much what happens to me, but I can't take knowing something'll happen to you."

He kept on massaging her back. Her shaking was subsiding, and as reassuring as that should have been it frightened Carl.

He pulled back and looked her dead in the eye, pleading with her.

"Give me the gun Michonne." As much as he wanted it to be a command it held a more begging tone and he could've kicked himself. He was no good at this, if only Rick had come with him.

"How is it always you that knows my secrets? She asked, ignoring him yet again.

"You knew about Andre, now about this. It'd be funny, it really would be if the world hadn't gone to shit" She said, hesitating before placing the handgun into his opened palm.

He tucked the weapon into the back of his belt, making sure it was out of her reach.

"I'd say thank you, but you're the one that should be thanking me." He said, rising to his feet.

She did nothing but furrow her brow.

"No one needs to know this happened 'cept you and me." He dusted off the back of his jeans and started walking away from her.

"Now come on, we're going home. Dad's worried." And as much as she wanted to ignore the boy, she knew he was right.

She had been stupid. Selfish. She wasn't living for herself anymore and she needed to remember that.

She met his stride and walked beside him, hand resting above the slight bulge of her abdomen.

"I don't know how to thank you," She said.

"You already have. You're with me now aren't you?" He asked, taking her hand in his.

She looked down at him and smiled. A real smile this time. "Yeah. I guess I am." She chuckled and he followed suit.

They continued walking in silence, taking their time and keeping it slow. Both still enjoyed being outside the walls, and although this wasn't the most ideal situation, they soaked in the warming rays of the sun and enjoyed the air blowing against their skin.

"He's sorry."

Michonne cocked her head. "Huh?"

"Dad. He's sorry. He might not say so but he's terrified too. You and the baby, it reminds him of when Mom was pregnant with Judith. He's doesn't want to lose you, either of you. And in all honesty I don't think he could take it if he did."

Carl exhaled a heavy breath and picked up the pace just a bit, Michonne following suit.

"How do you know all that, he tell you?" Michonne was dumfounded, shocked she hadn't realized it sooner.

"No. I just know him. He's not the strong leader he makes himself out to be. He's tough sure, but he hurts to. He's just good at hiding it." He kicked a stray rock out his path.

"Looks like that's something the two of you have in common."

They duo heard rustle nearby and Carl drew his pistol. After seeing it was a squirrel he lowered his weapon and they resumed their trek back to Alexandria.

"You're a smart kid you know that?"

He chuckled and huffed proudly at that. "Guess that's something we have is common now isn't it."

Michonne had to smile at that.

For the remainder of their walk the two fell into a comfortable silence, only resuming conversation when they neared the gates. Carl handed her back her handgun, which she took with a grateful nod.

"Good to be home?" He asked sincerely.

Her eyes watered at the sight. She was no longer overwhelmed with her emotions, or fuming with the intensity of them. She was finally at peace with everything that had occurred.

"Absolutely." With that, they headed home.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: So I actually still have ideas for this in my head! If you knew me you'd know that was actually a big deal. I'm excited that I can actually put out decently written work (at least I hope it's decent) and I hope you all enjoy!

This chapter will be a lot cheerier than the one previous so no need to worry… at least not yet. This will take place before the big reveal party, as I'm sure you'll all realize, but in case it's not clear there you go! (Again I play around with time a lot in my pieces, so again I'm SORRY!)

* * *

She had finally finished dressing, granted it was nearly an hour and a half longer than expected, but when she walked out of the bathroom he found himself breathless at the mere sight of her. He had planned on teasing her. He wanted to poke fun at her typical womanish tendencies of being late and worrying about clothes, but those mocking thoughts faded away as soon as she stood before him. He smiled up at her and she couldn't help but give a shy smile back.

She was playing with the hem of her blouse, fingers fidgeting. She was nervous, rocking back and forth on the balls of her feet, nibbling lightly on her bottom lip.

"Do I look fine?"

The question in and of itself flummoxed him and he couldn't believe it.

He couldn't quite find the words to explain just how wonderful she looked. Beautiful, elegant, radiant, gorgeous, perfect…. He could go on and on. But instead of saying any of this he stayed silent, staring up at her like an idiot.

"You know what, you're right. I'll go change." She took a few steps away from his place near the bed, on her way to their shared closet to pick out another outfit when he caught her mid stride.

"No! No, you don't have to do that." His voice held a little quaver and he sounded like a nervous schoolboy.

She had to suppress a laugh at the youthful tone that had taken over his normal deep and raspy southern drawl.

Sure she had felt uncertain of her appearance before she'd asked, but his obvious change had told her all she needed to know. Instead of heading straight away to Deanna's, she wanted to have a little alone time with him.

Although they worked together and despite the fact that they shared a home, shared a room even, they never seemed to have enough quality time with one another. She figured why not have a little fun at Rick's expense. It was easy enough and she loved doing it, him not so much, but he was a good sport…usually.

"But why not? This blouse is a terrible color, it's hugging too tight and my boobs look absolutely ridiculous! We're still strangers here! It's bad enough that there's a party to even announce the pregnancy, but all we need is to have the neighbors thinking that I'm there for their entertainment! I don't want them thinking that they're getting a free show."

She had to keep herself from laughing, and as hard as it was she managed. She kept her voice sincere, sounding both embarrassed and unbelievably frustrated.

She had watched him closely as she spoke, watched his eyes travel down her body, breaking eye contact to settle on her breasts then on to her protruding belly.

He shook himself back to reality and looked her deeply in the eyes, reaching up to cup her face between his hands.

"Absolutely nobody will think that! And if they do who cares? That's not what we'll be there for, and if that's what they're concerned about then fuck them. We don't need people like that in our life and the little one won't either."

He gave her nose a little peck before joining their lips, "And your boobs do NOT look ridiculous," he mumbled ever so quietly, almost as if he were embarrassed to voice his opinion.

She gave his hand a squeeze before exiting the room a little more quickly than he'd expected.

"I know!" she said as she descended the stairs, laughing all the while. "I couldn't help myself, you're too easy a target!"

He shook his head, astounded at the playful behavior. Damn he was a sucker. He took his turn to be a bit nervous, and he found himself adjusting the collar of his shirt before working his way toward her and her place on the kitchen counter.

"You know you're gonna pay for that right?"

She smiled smugly over the rim of her glass of water, her eyes damn near glinting with mischief.

He leaned against the fridge, crossing his legs waiting some smart ass reply.

She dumped the remaining few drops from her glass into the sink before wrapping her arms around her belly. She gave him a doe eyed look and did nothing but walk away again, she knew it infuriated him when she did that, leaving him to do nothing but watch her retreating form.

"You wouldn't want to scare the baby now would you?" her voice leaking with innocence.

He let out a growl knowing she was absolutely right, he wouldn't get her back, his paternal fear too strong to even think of risking it.

"You're lucky I like you!" he said as he ran to meet her.

He finally caught her and wrapped his arm around her waist as they left the home and walked the dimly lit path to Deanna's.

"No," she said, barely above a whisper, into the dimly lit night air.

"I'm sorry?" he uttered, stopping mid-step.

She followed suit and turned back to where he'd stopped walking. Wrapping her arms around his waist, pulling him closer, she said, "I'm not lucky you like me. I'm lucky you love me, it's something entirely different for you to like me, and for that I'm forever grateful."

She hugged him and he did nothing but hum in response, enjoying the simple embrace more than anyone could have imagined.

She spoke into his chest, "You liking me shows that I'm doing my job right. You can always love me, you don't need to like me to do it. But you do, and that tells me that I deserve to be loved."

He rubbed small circles on her back and pulled back ever so slightly, looking down into her still glowing eyes.

"You will always be deserving of love, and I don't want you forgetting that." He brought her chin up and kissed the spots under her eyes where he had seen tears forming.

She snuffled and pulled at his arm, taking his hand in hers and tugging at it.

"Come on now, we don't want to be late now do we?"

He gave a throaty chuckle

"Oh I see, now you're worried about it?"

She kicked him lightly in the shin and picked up her pace, dragging him along. "Shut up Grimes! We got places to be!"

He sighed his agreement and matched her pace."You're right, I wouldn't want to miss the show!"

Her face turned down in mock aggravation, "You're so lucky I love you."

He kissed her temple, letting his lips linger a little longer than they needed to.

She hadn't expected a reply, so when she heard one her heart swelled in response to the simplest words she's ever heard spoken.

"I know."


End file.
